Wilted Fragile Gem
by The Velvet Sky Line
Summary: Kumo Belchum had it all, a wife, a seat of power, and a great life. One day it all went to hell. These are the diaries of before and after all of his sorrow. Rated M for Language, blood, explicit violence, and because I wrote it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and in anyway am not affiliated with them. Everyone and many places are acts of my own mind. Any resemblance with anyone or anything from the real game is a coincidence.

A/N: Hello to everyone, I am writing this story thanks to my friend SpringBorn. This guy gave me a bunch of new ideas and really made me want to dwell into my character's past. Special thanks SpringBorn.

The Prologue

The night air was cold and harsh, something I was used to by now. This life of mine had been nothing but for the last 5 years. I've grown tired of so much. The people, the death, the money, and the events. None it mattered anymore. I made my way into the bar infront of me. The Silent Matter was what they called it. I'd been here a few times over the past few weeks. The people didn't know me,and I liked it that way. I was glad to be an unknown face in this city. The less people the less conflict. I just wanted my last day here to be one of piece. Tomorrow I hop a boat to Shadow Island. A friend had told me a lot about it. They say it was a place of horror, death, and utter pain. Sounds right up my ally.

I sat at the bar and looked up at the bar maid. "Hello Amanda." I said in a flat tone. I never really talked with much emotion anymore. I was too drained of life to do so, and yet, a part of me was still the helpful and caring person I was raised to be.

" Hey there sugar. Same as last time?" she asked me smiling some. Amanda had a great smile. Reminded me of a certain someone, only this one was genuine. Amanda was a nice a girl, someone I wouldn't mind being friends with… if I ever wanted friends again.

"Yeah, just a triple shot of whiskey. Straight up no ice with a side of sick stick." I said to her as I leaned against the hard oak wood of the bar. I lightly rubbed my hand across it. This would be the last time I see this place. I thought knowning that would make me happy, but it just dragged me closer to hell than I've ever been. While here I've been able to get so much off my chest and come to turns with so much. I wonder if Shadow Island will have bars?

Amanda began talking and broke me out of trance on the bar. " I'm sorry Amanda, what did ya say. I blacked out for a sec." I said shaking my head and running my hands through my thick black hair. I stared at the red tips for a minute, these double tones on my head. Can't believe this is natural in my family.

"I had said, where are ya headed when you leave us sugar?" she had repeated in a bit of ' Wake the hell up' in her voice.

"It's Shadow Island. Hoping I can find a new start there or finally an end." I said to her as she handed be my glass of whiskey and a cigerate.

She shook her head looking at me and said" You never did tell me what had you in such a funk the day we met. Hell you never told me your fuckin name." she said laughing some. "So, while you drink and smoke there, why not tell ol Manda what happened to you." She said coming around and sitting next to me at the bar.

"Time Amanda. Time is what happened to this old warrior. Time and hell of a lot of shit in between that just don't make no damn senses." I said as I shot back the whiskey. "If you really want I can tell you, but I have to start from the beginning." I said as I lite the cigerate and took a long drag from it.

Amanda smiled and took out a cig of her own." Give this girl a light and start wherever." She said smiling.

I smiled and lit her cig with mine in a form of mock kiss and laid back in the stool. " Get ready, this all began about thirteen years ago" I said laughing as I began the tale of my childhood.

A/N: Sorry if this is short, it is meant to be. It is just a prologue I will post his child hood soon after and then get to work on more dark times. Until then Read and flipping review.


End file.
